Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor scales, and more specifically electronic floor scales for weighing drums, cylinders and other such containers.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally, scales used in industry for weighing containers are designed to be placed in a fixed location and the containers to be weighed must be brought to the scale. This is a drawback in many industrial settings where stock may be spread out over a large area of the facility and the containers are heavy and cumbersome to move.
Another disadvantage of existing scales, including portable scales, is that the weighing surface of the cart is supported by a substantial substructure, causing the weighing surface to be elevated some inches above the ground, forcing the user to lift the heavy container off of the floor in order to place it onto the scale.